


Hold Your Tongue and Hear Me Out

by whatthehalefire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott may have a thing for his older brother's best friend and Stiles may have a thing for his best friend's little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Your Tongue and Hear Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt is [here!](http://stilesandscott.co.vu/post/79198171759/are-you-still-doing-prompts-how-about-scott-is)
> 
> And feel free to bug me on tumblr!

“So, are you coming home this weekend?” Scott asked Derek as he switched his phone to the other ear, feet dangling off the edge of the counter. “Why? Does my baby brother miss me already?”

“No!” Scott said, and he really didn’t miss him that much. Even though he and Derek were as close as any two brothers could be, Derek had just been home three weeks ago. The only problem with his last visit is that he came alone.

“Oh, that’s right.” Derek laughed and Scott sighed, knowing exactly what the comment would be before it came out of his mouth. “You probably miss Stiles.”  
“No, I do not miss Stiles.” Derek could probably tell that Scott was blushing even over the phone, and he could practically hear him rolling his eyes. “He’s annoying.”

“Right, I one hundred percent believe you.” Derek said sarcastically, he was definitely taking after Stiles in that area. “Yeah, I am coming home this weekend and yes, Stiles is coming with me.”

“Cool!” Scott smiled and leaned his head against the refrigerator. “Not that I care or anything…”

“I’ll be sure to tell Stiles that you mentioned him.” There was a smirk on Derek’s lips, Scott could tell.

“Derek, I didn’t—” He hung up before Scott could protest.

Derek was a junior in college and Stiles was a sophomore. They got roomed together Derek’s second year by some fluke in the dormitory system because Derek signed up to stay with Boyd, his previous roommate, but they ended up getting stuck with each other for at least one semester.

Come to find out, it really wasn’t so bad.

Stiles was a nice guy—sort of. He was a bit of an asshole, always being crazy amounts of blunt and loud and really, really loved to push people’s buttons, especially Derek’s, but Scott guessed that was what was so endearing about him. If you could call that type of behavior endearing.

He was always extra nice to Scott, treated him a little differently than he treated everyone else. He was kind of delicate in a way, never saying things that Scott knew he would probably say to other people, and Scott figured it was because Derek was willing to kill anyone who ever disrespected his little brother, but he hoped it was because Stiles actually liked him.

So, he really was excited whenever Derek and Stiles came home and not just because they’d tote Scott around to house parties with kids way older than him and give him tips on how to survive in college, but because he genuinely liked spending time with Stiles. Not that he’d ever admit it.

It was already eight o’clock on Friday and Scott was sitting on the couch watching TV wearing his red letterman’s jacket he got for baseball and no, it was not because Stiles once told him he looked really good on it, nor was it because baseball just so happened to be Stiles’ choice sport.

“There’s my favorite senior!” Stiles shouted when he and Derek came through the door. He walked behind the couch and ruffled Scott’s hair and he swatted his hand away. “How you been, buddy, got a girlfriend yet?”

“No,” Scott frowned, glancing at the TV again. Stiles asked him every time he time he came to visit and the answer was always a disappointed negative.

“Yeah, well with those dimples and that crooked jaw, you’ll be total manip in college.” Stiles hopped over the back of the couch and turned off the TV before Scott could protest or ask what the hell “manip” was. “So, we’re going to a big party tonight, massive rager, and Derek is going to get shit-faced because he’s depressed about his recent break-up.”

“Stiles, we dated for three days.” Derek said shaking his head and Stiles simply ignored him.

“Don’t change your clothes, you look great.” Stiles winked and Scott felt butterflies in his stomach. He was never going to get used to being complimented by him.

They left an hour later, stopped by the liquor to get cheap booze and they were thirty minutes away from the party. Stiles was giving Scott his usual speech about how to be safe, making sure he had a condom on hand, what to do in an emergency, the basics. “And remember, if anyone hits on you I will always be your stand-in boyfriend.”

Scott nodded. That was usually his favorite part of Stiles’ going out rant.

Tonight was kind of different than most. Usually Scott was the one who stayed totally sober, while Derek and Stiles went absolutely nuts. Scott would end up driving them home and have to deal with Stiles throwing his guts up and trying to write sonnets about Scott’s “lovely puppy dog eyes.”

But instead, Stiles limited himself to one beer per two hours and he made Scott have one too. For the first time, they talked. Like really talked, and if Scott didn’t have a little bit of alcohol in him he probably wouldn’t have been able to hold a legitimate conversation because he was shocked by Stiles’ rawness.

The guy was smart and sweet and really down to earth, and Scott could kind of see his real personality underneath all the sarcasm, but he never thought he would ever actually show it. Scott felt pretty honored that he got to spend time with the real Stiles.

The night was only a little bit tainted when Derek threw up all over the host of the party and they got kicked out promptly afterward. But it was fine, because Stiles and Scott stayed up even later over hot chocolate while Derek slept on the couch.

“You’re a really cool kid, you know that?” Stiles said, looking at Scott with this really genuine smile and Scott could feel his heart swelling against his ribs at the sight. He laughed and looked down, kind of unsure of what to say. He never knew what to say when people gave him compliments.

“Have you ever had the pumpkin spice lattes at Starbucks?” Stiles asked and Scott finally looked up to see him grinning ear to ear. “No, I’m not much of a coffee person.” Stiles let out a short laugh and shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter, they’re delicious.” Stiles leaned his elbows against the counter and took a quick sip of his drink. “So tomorrow, I’m going to take you up there and buy you one and then we’re going to go walk around the lake with mittens and hats and talk about life for an hour.”

“Sounds kind of like a date.” Scott giggled, staring at the tabletop because suddenly the pattern of the granite peaked his interest.

“It will be a date, dumbass.” Stiles said sarcastically and Scott felt his stomach drop. An actual date with Stiles Stilinski, his older brother’s quirky best friend with adorable moles and a button nose?

Scott couldn’t really collect enough brain power to do anything other than nod his head like an idiot, but Stiles just laughed and shook his head. “Get some sleep, its way past your bed time.”

***

Scott woke up the next morning with a much clearer head and a lot more concern regarding the date. He couldn’t wrap his head around the idea that Stiles actually wanted to go out with him, it was entirely ridiculous. He was just some stupid high schooler and Stiles was this hot, funny, college guy who was best friends with his charming older brother. It just wasn’t adding up.

He poured cold water over Derek’s head as he was still passed out on the couch from the night before. It was one in the afternoon, he needed to get up either way.

“What the fuck, Scott?!” Derek rolled off the couch and hit the ground, shaking his head like a wet dog.

“What kind of joke are you and Stiles trying to play on me, huh?” Scott crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Derek who gave him a confused look.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Derek shook his head back and forth and Scott really wasn’t in the mood for games. He rolled his eyes and waited for Derek to just fess up. It was obvious that he and Stiles had decided to play a dumb trick on Scott for some twisted reason.

“Scott, would you stop being a baby and just talk to me?” Derek crossed his arms and gave him an expectant look.

“Don’t pretend like you have nothing to do with this apparent “date”, all right?” Scott spat and Derek seemed truly taken aback.

“Date?” Derek repeated, raising his eyebrows. “Did Stiles ask you out?!” He shouted, eyes widening as he combed his fingers through his hair and raised his eyebrows in distain.

“I am going to kill him!” Derek turned around and charged towards the stairs where Stiles was probably still asleep in the spare bedroom.

Scott grabbed his arm and turned him around. “Derek! Calm down!”

“Why should I?” Derek asked, looking a little crazed if Scott was being honest. “You’re eighteen, Scott, and Stiles isn’t exactly the type to date. I don’t want you getting heart broken.”

Scott looked up at his older brother while a lot of feelings hit him all at once. First of all, the date was real, or at least Derek was entirely unaware of it, and apparently Stiles didn’t usually ask guys out the way he did with Scott. He was starting to have a really hard time not getting his hopes up about Stiles, but still, it was way too good to be true.

Scott let Derek go and he waited in the living for an hour before Stiles came down stairs with a smirk on his lips. Derek wasn’t too far behind, still looking like he had a stick up his ass and Scott could only assumed that Stiles convinced him to approve of the date.

“Don’t have too much fun here all alone, buddy.” Stiles said as he linked his arm with Scott’s and headed towards the door. “And don’t worry, I’ll have him home before midnight.”

Scott really enjoyed the pumpkin spice latte, especially considering it was free, though he insisted on buying his own. He and Stiles had made themselves comfortable on a park bench overlooking the lake and Stiles was berating Scott for never having seen Star Wars.

“For Christ’s sake, Derek is your brother!” Stiles said. “It’s like his favorite movie series, man.”

“I’m pretty sure you only think it’s his favorite series because it’s your favorite movie series.” Scott smiled as Stiles shook his head and scoffed.

“Well, it should be his favorite and it’s going to be yours when we watch them all tomorrow.” Stiles took another gulp of his coffee and Scott stared as he watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down. “You better be glad you’re cute or I couldn’t handle your total lack of culture.”

“Yeah, well, I was once told my dimples made me total manip.” Stiles let out a condescending laugh and Scott pursed his lips. “I’m not going to lie, I’m kind of waiting for the punch-line, you know.”

“You seriously think I’m that big of an asshole?” Stiles asked, sounding incredibly offended at Scott’s assumption. “You are friends with Derek…”

Stiles laughed and nodded his head in agreement. But then he stopped, letting his face relax and looked right into Scott’s eyes, and usually he’d look away in embarrassment, but there was something about Stiles that made him feel so comfortable and he didn’t want to break the gaze.

Stiles grabbed Scott’s jaw with both hands and pulled him in quick before Scott could even think twice about it. He felt Stiles lips touch his and damn they were so soft and warm and Scott really didn’t pay much attention to where his hands were going because suddenly they were trailing up and down Stiles’ sides. He ran his fingers through the hair at the bottom of Scott’s neck and tugged.

Stiles pulled away, smiling softly as Scott stared back still a little dumbfounded.

“Do you believe I mean it now?” Stiles asked, licking those luscious lips and Scott really couldn’t focus his eyes anywhere else.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”


End file.
